xesteriafandomcom-20200213-history
Hestavar, the Bright City
Nestled deep within the Astral Plane, Hestavar is only accessible via invitation from celestials, gods, and powerful sorcerers that reside within Baranos. Hestavar resembles a city constructed of pure gold and ivory, where unsavoury matter such as dirt and dust dematerialize immediately. The city of Hestavar is floating in the endless expanse of Astral Plane, but projections of endless blue skies and calm oceans surround the city to give visitors a more pleasing sight. The actual city itself seems to stretch on for hundreds of miles and it is said that the city of Hestavar has several districts within it that all serve various purposes. Upon entering a district, it often appears endless to the naked eye due to the unusual magical nature of the city itself. It is said to be impossible to graph a map of Hestavar, as the very fabric of the city is always changing, shifting, and that attempting to view the city from above or memorize its landscape has resulted in some individuals going mad from temporary insanity. Hestavar is ruled by the god known as Pelor, who is generally ignored by the races of the material plane of Xesteria. Pelor is an approachable god who does not shy away from those who seek an audience with him in Hestavar. It is rumoured that Pelor and Ehlonna, when they were but demi-gods an endless time ago, were romantically involved. Ehlonna still visits Pelor on rare occasions, which is one of the only instances of when Pelor cannot be approached or met with. Pelor himself resembles an enderly man with golden hair, and a long golden beard that drops almost to his knees. He is adorned in an exquisite robe that almost appears to be made out of bronze, the appearance resembling the metal but bending like a fabric would. He carries a golden staff that gives off radiant sunlight capable of warming not only one's body, but their soul as well. Hestavar sells only arcane items that have been enchanted by beings beyond even the reach of most mortals, making their goods highly powerful. Merchants of Hestavar do not use gold, instead using perfect diamonds as currency, with 100,000 gold being equal to 1 Hestavarian diamond. Residents of Hestavar are varied, with a few mortals from the material realm residing in it permanently after finding their way to it. Over half of the city's population is Aasimar, and roughly a quarter being Celestial. The remaining populace is comprised of those who have found their way to the great city and decided to settle there. The inhabitants of Hestavar are all chaotic and lawful good, and a strict "no violence" rule within the city is enforced to such an extent that anyone who violates the rule is exiled into the Astral Plane, which is essentially a death sentence for any mortal entity. The laws of Hestavar are upheld by Aasimar guardians known as the Sentinels of Pelor. Though all heavily armed and deemed virtually unkillable by mortals, the Sentinels of Pelor do not use physical force unless absolutely necessary. Category:Location Category:City Category:Hestavar, the Bright City Category:Other Planes